


Are We Meant To Be?

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is having a Rut, Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Both get heart broken, But make-up, Choking, Face Slapping, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus loves it, Making Up, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Magnus-centric, Name-Calling, Omega Magnus Bane, Rough Alec, Rough Sex, gentle love making, temporary break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec is in a rut because it's Alpha breeding season, and no matter how hard be tries, Magnus can't seem to take and carry Alec's seed for a child. This becomes too much, and he wonders if he and Alec shouldn't be together.





	Are We Meant To Be?

Alec is sitting in a chair, hands bound behind him, eyes covered with a blind fold. After pouring some water into a glass, Magnus puts the glass down and walks over to his mate. Alec's excitement about this is evident by the buldge in his pants.

Removing his robe, Magnus sits on Alec's lap, their bare nipples brushing against each other. Alec grunts in pleasure.

"Tell me, Alexander," Magnus says he runs his hands up and down Alec's chest, lightly scrapping his nails against the younger's torso. "Do you think you deserve this? Deserve to have my heat surround your throbbing hard cock as you knot me?"

Alec just grunts and bucks his hips up, trying to get some friction. 

"Tell me, Alpha, do you think you deserve this Omega?" Magnus says standing up, removing Alec's blindfold and sends a bit of magic towards his lover; enough to tease in a way he knows Alec likes.

"Ma---Magnus. . . . please. . . ." Alec says.

"Please, what?" This time Magnus sits back down on Alec's lap, hands around his neck, and rubs his oozing hole over Alec's dick.

Before Magnus knows it, Alec breaks his hands free, grips his hips and places him on the floor of their living room.

Alec rips their underwear off, causing their hard dicks to rub against each other. And Magnus, unconsciously, starts clenching around air as he can practically feel Alec in him, feeling him up, knotting him.

Alec places three of his fingers at Magnus' mouth, and Magnus eagerly takes them in. Sucking and licking them, picturing Alec's fingers as his dick.

Normally during sex Alec isn't really rough, he takes his time and makes it sweet; unless they'r both horny and angry or if one of them is in mating season, which Alec currently is. Even during his mating season, Alec isn't very rough until he gets towards the end and----oh, can Magnus still feel months later.

Alec removes his hands from Magnus' mouth and places all three at his entrance before he thrusts them all in causing Magnus to suck in a breath.

"Do you like this, slut? Like my fingers in you, bringing you near your release?"

"N-no, Alpha."

"And why is that?"

"Because nothing is as good as your cock, Alpha."

"Want my cock, do you?" Magnus nods his head. "Good. But I don't think you've deserved it."

Alec removes his fingers and grabs the back of his neck, bringing him to his knees, bringing Magnus fact to face with his lover's very hard and thick cock.

Magnus can feel his mouth water. 

"Well? Suck!" Magnus doesn't hear it and snaps back to reality when he feels Alec's dick slap him across the face. "I said suck!"

Magnus, after regaining focus, starts taking Alec in; deep throating him even. He can feel Alec's hands go to his hair and starts tugging at the strands, causing Magnus to moan in pleasure.

"That's it, Magnus. You're. . . . uh. . . . you're doing great. Pull off, I'm about to----" Magnus just sucks harder. He wants to bring Alec to the edge, make him nearly cum then pull away before does. But the more he sucks, the more Magnus wants Alec to cum down his throat, the more he wants to start jerking himself off or cum untouched.

When he finally does pull off Magnus looks up to see Alec panting heavily, looking at him with lust and anger. Alec picks him up by the throat and pushes him against the nearest wall.

"You're such a whore, aren't you? You're a whore my cock."

"Yes." He says as he can feel Alec add some pressure against his throat. Lilith, has he mentioned how much he loves it when Alec gets rough?

Without saying another word Alec aligns his dick with Magnus' entrance and enters in one deep, strong, and powerful thrust. Alec removes his hand from his throat and goes to lift Magnus up so Magnus can wrap his legs around him, taking Alec deeper.

Alec barely waits for Magnus to be adjusted before he starts thrusting in and out. Magnud falls forward, head going to the crock of Alec's neck as Alec pounds into him. They both grunt, groan, and moan, Magnus especially as he can feel Alec's knot starting to inflate within him.

Before he knows it, Magnus' vision goes white and he can feel Alec cum long and hard within him as he covers their chests and stomachs.

After they come down from their highs Alec pushes Magnus from the wall and goes to their room, laying on their bed as they wait for Alec's knot to go down.

* * *

Two weeks later Magnus buys a pregnancy test at the drug store down the street from the loft. He's nervous about the results. Omega and Alpha breeding seasons don't line up that often so before Magnus went into his they had talked about if they wanted to try for a child or not. After that, during both of their respective breeding seasons the two have been having sex almsot non-stop as they try. Magnus really hopes that he is with a child because if he isn't he isn't sure what he'll do. 

After taking the test Magnus paces around the loft as he waits for the answer. Normally he would have Alec with him but this is their last chance before Magnus goes into breeding season in March through May. Plus if it turns out to be negative, Magnus isn't sure if he can handle the devasting look that will cross Alec's face.

After the five minutes are up Magnus goes to the bathroom and looks at the results. Negative. Magnus lets the tears in his eyes fall down. Really? They've done their research and know that when mates decide to have children, more often than not, the carrier of the child usually takes almost during one of the partner's breeding seasons immediately after the decision is made.

But he hasn't. Magnus isn't with a child and he can only imagine the look that will cross Alec's face. He can practically hear Alec going for a walk and then coming back, they talk, and Alec leaves again----this time permintely. He can hear Alec saying that he wants someone else, someone whom can take to having his after one of their mating seasons.

Stop it, Magnus tells himself. Alec, his Alexander, will never do anything like that. He knows he's overthinking but part of him can't help but feel that Alec may want another mate.

Throwing the test on to the floor, Magnus goes to the bedroom and packs a suitcase with some of his clothes, he sends a text to Alec saying that he's going away to Europe for a couple of weeks for Warlock business.

Once his suticase is packes Magnus opens a portal and goes through. 

* * *

 

That night Alec enters the loft, it feels empty without Magnus. It wouldn't, normally, if say, Magnus was out with clients but this time he's going to be away in Europe for two weeks and Magnus' absence can be felt.

Going to the fridge Alec takes out some left over Chinese food, heats it up, and has that for dinner. As he sits down to eat, Alec pulls out his phone and sends a text to Magnus, checking in and seeing how his loveris doing.

Minutes tick by and with no response from the Warlock, Alec goes to their room and starts changing out of his clothes and into pajamas. When he goes to the restroom to finish up his nightly routine, his phone dings; a text from Magnus.

He expects it to be a response from his earlier text. It isn't. 

_I think we should break-up. You can have the loft, l'll start looking for a new place when I get back._

Alec feels his heart break as it plunges out of his chest and into his stomach. Magnus wants to break-up? Why? They've been trying to have a child and now Magnus wants to break-up?

_Why? Magnus, please, talk to me._ Alec sends as he falls to the floor. He can feel the tears on his cheeks. He doesn't know how long he's there, but when he looks at his phone there isn't a response from Magnus. Getting up Alec turns on the water and splashes cold water on to his face to try and cover the fact that he's been crying. When he's done Alec notices that his eyes are red and slightly puffy.

If Magnus wants to end things, fine. But Alec sure as hell isn't staying in the loft. Tomorrow he's going to pack his things and as soon as Magnus gets back, he'll hand his key back over to his love----former lover,----and possibly put the loft up for sale. Even though Magnus is giving it to him, Alec can't picture the loft without Magnus in it and he sure as hell can't picture bringing anyone else as a potential lover into it, or any other home of his, for that matter, unless it's Magnus.

In his heartbroken haze, Alec bumps into the toilet as he makes his way to the shower. As he turns around to actually go to bed (not that he's going to get some actual sleep anyways) something catches his eye. It's long and has some sort of symbol on it. Picking it up to get a better look, Alec realizes that it's a pregnancy test, with the negative sign on it, he recognizes it from all of the other tests Magnus has taken that have told them that the Omega isn't with a child.

Alec wonders if this is the reason Magnus has broken-up with him. Is it really because he isn't with a child? 

Looking at his phone Alec dials Magnus' number, hoping that he'll pick up. When he doesn't and gets his voicemail instead, Alec decides to leave a message. 

"Magnus, please call me back. We need to talk, please. I found the test. Just. . . . call me when you get this."

Going to bed, Alec switches his and Magnus' pillows, knowing that Magnus' scent is the only thing that's going to help him sleep.

* * *

 

When Magnus finally portals back to the loft, his body is shaking. The living room doesn't have any sort of light except that coming from the outside world. From what he can see his and Alec's things are still mixed in together. They won't be for long. Magnus can only hope that Alec has the late night patrol so he can gather his things and leave without having to talk to Alec.

"You're back." Magnus jumps at the voice. He turns and sees Alec on the couch, rubbing his eyes as he wakes.

"Yes. I just need to gather my things and then I'll be gone."

"Didn't you get my message?" Magnus breathes out, remembering getting Alec's voicemail. He didn't listen to it, just erased it. He didn't need to hear about Alec agreeing that they should be over. "I found the test, Magnus. I know."

"And?"

"'And?' By the Angel, Magnus! Is that why oyu broke-up with me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! I mean, would you have broken up with me if you were with my child?"

"I don't want to get into this right now."

Alec doesn't appear to agree. "Would we still be together if the test said you were with my child?" He presses.

"Yes." Magnus breathes out after a moment. 

"Then why does this," Alec indicates to the test, "have anymore significance? Why does this negative sign mean we should break-up?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

Magnus sighs. "Alexander, almost everyone who decides to have a child almost immediately gets pregnant soon after the decision----"

"And we didn't. Magnus, just because you aren't carrying any pups doesn't mean I don't want you."

"What if I can't get pregnant, Alexander? What if we keep trying then it turns out I can't bare children?"

"I don't care about that Magnus. I don't care if we have biological pups or if we have to adopt. I don't care about that as long as I have them with you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." Alec makes his way over to Magnus and cups his face.

"Does this mean you'll have me back?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I love you and you love me."

Magnus takes Alec's wrist into his hand and leans in to kiss him. As their lips meet, Magnus can feel the love and desire and need that has been building during their two weeks apart.

Magnus gasps into Alec's mouth as he feels Alec lift him up and starts walking out of the living room to their room, Magnus guesses.

He guesses correctly as he feels his back hit the mattress. As they break apart for air Magnus tries to regain his breath, Alec starts kissing down his neck, paying special attention to Magnus' pulse point as he starts sucking, licking, and biting at it.

"Alexander," Magnus moans out, his hips bucking up for friction, his pants suddenly too tight. 

Alec breaks away to examine his work as he unbuttons Magnus' shirt, lightly brushing against his nipples, throwing it somewhere and making quick work of the rest of their clothes. 

When they're both fully naked, Magnus can feel Alec's breath against his hole; he jumps when he feels Alec's tongue lick a strips across it before entering him.

As Alec works magic with his tongue, Magnus runs his hands through Alec's hair before gripping the strands and shoving Alec's face closer to his heat.

When Alec's done, he removes his slick covered face and looks up at Magnus. Any form of Magnus breathing goes away as he sees his slick on his lover's face. 

Alec pushes himself up and kisses Magnus, it's chaste but still loving and sweet. "Are you ready?" Alec asks.

Magnus nods. With that Alec slowly enters him and waits until Magnus gives the go ahead to start moving. As soon as Magnus does, Alec slowly pulls out and slams back in and alternating it with pulling out quickly and slowly going back in.

"Alexander, please, harder. Faster."

"Your wish is my command." Alec picks up his pace and Magnus can feel his toes curling as he arches up into his lover.

"Cu----cumming." Magnus stutters out.

"Me too." 

A few thrusts later both cum with a shout of the other's name on their lips, Alec cumming deep inside, and Magnus covering them.

Once Alec's knot is down, he pulls and falls on to his side of the bed, Magnus waving his hand to clean them as he lays on top of Alec.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"If something like this happens again, ever, promise me you'll talk to me before doing something extreme as breaking up with me."

"I promise, Alexander."

Magnus lifts up and kisses Alec quickly on the lips before laying his head back down on Alec's chest and going to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extended ending:
> 
> Two weeks later, Magnus buys another pregnancy test. He knows it's a long shot vut he has been feeling nauseous the last few days and he hasn't been able to get sick either.
> 
> Distracting himself from what he is sure is another negative, Magnus decides to do the dishes by hand before his anxiety can get the best of him.
> 
> When the dishes are done Magnus goes to look at the test. Preparing himself for the answer, Magnus takes a deep breath before opening his eyes.
> 
> The answer he's expecting isn't the one he gets. Positive. He's pregnant. Taking out his phone he texts Alec and tells him to meet him at home as soon as possible.
> 
> An hour later he hears the front door opening. "Magnus, I got your text. What's so important?" Alec asks as he enters the living room, sitting in a chair next to Magnus.
> 
> Silently Magnus hands them the test. Magnus sees Alec take in a breath, looking back at Magnus and the test. "Is. . . . is this. . . . d-does this mean what I think it means?"
> 
> "It does. I'm pregnant, Alexander."
> 
> The next thing Magnus knows, Alec is on him, careful not to put his full weight, and kissing him with a deep passion.
> 
> "You are going to make a wonderful father, Magnus."
> 
> "As will you, Alexander. As will you."
> 
>  
> 
> The end.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy NYE and Happy NY


End file.
